Family drama
by Skyprincess858
Summary: Blossom has been in a car accident she stays with her aunt who has 3 boys but what happens when Blossom falls in love with her own cousin and secrets start to come out. BlossomXBrick R
1. Chapter 1 Vivid dream

Note: i do not own the characters in this story and they do not have super powers they are regular teens

* * *

I woke up to the sounds of my own screams. The nurse rushed toward me making soft cooing noises repeating "Everything is going to be ok it was just a dream." She said with ease. I thought to myself it was easy for her to say, she didn't see what I saw. I remember my dream so clearly it makes me think I was there again…when it happened. My dad picking me up from school clearly a little drunk, I yelling at my dad to slow down, and the last thing I saw was the car crashing into a tree. My dad didn't make it. I've been in the hospital for four weeks now. I was in a coma for the first week. My aunt Sarah always came and visited me. It's been a long time since I saw aunt Sarah the only reason she cared know was because she was my only family left. Aunt Sarah never mentions her personal life but asks how I've been in the hospital, If were they giving me enough to eat and those kind of questions. In the morning aunt Sarah woke me up with a smile on her face like always.

"Hey Aunt Sarah" I said trying not to think about what happened last night.

"Hey hun." She said so sweetly. "Today you get released from the hospital and I was thinking maybe you would like to stay with me…me and my boys".

I almost started crying when I heard that. "Yeah I do, thank you so much" I said giving my aunt a big hug.

"Great we'll go to your old house and get your stuff, ok?" she said dangaling the keys to my old house in front of my face.

* * *

so yeah this is my first chapter of my story hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2 Finaly free

**So this is chapter two of my story i hope you like it**

* * *

I was admitted out of the hospital. I just amazingly had a broken arm and it healed. Aunt Sarah and me got in the car and started driving to my old house. The car ride was silent except for the windshields wiping every two seconds, it was starting to give me a head ache.

"Stupid rain" I though.

We got to the drive way of my old house, my aunt handed me the keys of my old house.

"Don't take long." She said in her soft tone voice.

"Ok." I said back.

I ran to the front porch so I wouldn't get wet. I started laughing all by myself I don't know why but I just did maybe it was because I was finally out of that stupid hospital.

I put the key inside the keyhole and just for that second I wished that when I opened that door my dad would be there smiling at me with that great big smile of his that could brighten anybody's day but I knew that wasn't reality that he has gone and he was never coming back.

I pushed that thought out of my head and slowly opened the door. I walked I was doing fine until I saw the picture of my dad at the top of the stairs. I broke down yeah it seemed like I was fine at the hospital but everybody was around me at the hospital the nurses always kept me entertained and then my aunt Sarah came and visit, I never really had time to think about my dad.

I walked slowly up to my old room with picture in hand wiping away my tears with the sleeve of my jacket.

I got to my room and placed the picture on the bed and examined my room. The room had been exactly as I left it with the dirty clothes in the closet inside the hamper, my bed neatly made, my bookshelf overflowing with books. I put all my books in a box , grabbed a carry on bag and dumped all my clothes in it, folded my blanket, grabbed my backpack, and put my laptop in my messenger bag.

I took a few trips back and forth to the car I didn't let my aunt help me even though she insisted, still I didn't let her she was already letting me stay in her home.

On my first trip to the car I took the box of books, on the second trip I took the carry on bag, on the last trip I carried my blanket and my messenger bag with my laptop.

"I got a question what about my desk and bookshelf?" I asked.

"Tomorrow I'll send one of my boys to pick up your desk and bookshelf with you." she said.

"Ok." I said plainly.

"Ok then, you ready to meet my boys?" she said driving into the freeway.

"Yeah, I think." I said smiling at my aunt.

* * *

**This is end of chapter 2 chapter 3 is coming soon hope you enjoyed**


	3. Chapter 3 New home, new family

hope you enjoy **note: i do not own the characters **

* * *

We got to my Aunt Sarah's house; it was a five bedroom suburban home with two bathrooms and the biggest backyard I have ever seen with a pool.

My aunt and I got out of the car and she helped me get my things out of the car. She opened the door and their where three boys the same age as me sitting in the living room couch.

"Meet my boys!" Aunt Sarah said happily.

All three boys looked at me. One boy had red-orange hair like me, and bright red eyes. The other boy had raven like hair, with dark green eyes that almost seemed black. And the last boy had light blonde hair with piercing blue eyes.

"I thought she meant like eight year old boys not sixteen year old boys!" I thought.

I remembered I hadn't said anything. "Oh, um hey nice to meet you all" I said trying not to blush.

All three boys checked me out. The boy with the raven black hair broke the silence "hey there cutie, what's your name?" He said smirking.

Aunt Sarah gave the boy a glare.

"She's your cousin Butch! Don't get any ideas." She said.

"Aw man." He said with a sad look on his face.

"Brick, can you help Blossom take her things to her room." She said heading to the kitchen.

"Yeah" He said getting up from the couch and grabbing the box of books and heading upstairs.

I fallowed behind slowly. We both got to my room; Brick set the box on the floor.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." He said plainly.

"I really appreciate it, all of you guys taking me in like this." I said

"No problem" He said again "You wanna know what's funny?" He asked looking straight at my pink eyes. He didn't wait for me to answer. "I thought you where some kind of annoying eight year old girl." He said laughing.

I started laughing too. "I thought you and your brothers were going to be annoying eight year old boys the way your mom made you guys sound." I said

"Yeah, well I'll see you later; you probably want to set up your bed and stuff. Oh and your bathroom is the one right next to this room." He said walking out

I jumped on the bed and blushed; he was really cute, and nice. "Ah! Blossom get that out of your head that's sick he's your cousin for god sakes!" I though.

I sighed and took the picture of my dad out of the box, I cried quietly in my room until dinner.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed reading next chapter will come soon**


	4. Chapter 4 Dinner yay!

**Sorry its short but hope you'll still enjoy it**

**Note: I do not own the characters in this story.  
**

* * *

Aunt Sarah made spaghetti for dinner that night everybody was quite, everybody except for Butch he was talking about how he beat Boomer (that was the blonde boy's name.) at video games.

My aunt told me since it was Friday it was movie night. She had to go to work at the children's hospital.

"You're welcome to stay up with the boys there still going to watch the movie." she said getting her car keys.

"OK." I said plainly.

"OK well bye you guys don't stay up so late." She said heading out the door.

I turned around and I saw Boomer there right behind me. I jumped.

"Ah! Don't scare me like that." I said laughing.

"Sorry." He said "Are you gonna' watch the movie with us?"

"Nah, I'm going to sleep. Night guys" I said walking up the stairs.

* * *

**Again sorry it was short hope you liked it though. I'll update as soon as i can**


	5. Chapter 5 A guys point of view

**Sorry its short i promise ill make next chapter longer.**

* * *

When Blossom left we turned on the TV and sat on the couch "watching" the movie.

"So what do you think about Blossom?" Boomer asked.

"She's so fine, too bad she's our cousin" Butch said.

I didn't say anything, she was fine but the idea of us thinking about her that way was wrong, I mean she was family after all.

"She's kind of like the daughter mom always wanted" I blurted out without thinking.

They both agreed. It was the truth, mom always wanted a girl you could see it in her eyes when old friends asked her if she had any girls she would try to keep a straight face and say "No, but I'm blessed with 3 boys." But if you would look into her eyes when she said that you could tell she was sad. Butch interrupted my thoughts with a big burp.

"Hey you guys wouldn't it have been funny if Boomer had turn out to be a girl." Butch said getting a handful of popcorn and stuffing in his mouth.

I started laughing. Yeah that would've been funny wait no not funny hilarious! We all started to actually watch a movie when we heard someone screaming from upstairs.

* * *

**Again sorry its not very long i'll update soon**


	6. Chapter 6 Like a horror film

**As promised a little longer hope you enjoy**

* * *

I ran upstairs so fast like I've never ran before and headed into Blossoms room. She was yelling and crying.

_"She's probably having a bad dream, well obviously."_ I thought.

I rushed to her side and shook her awake. Her pink eyes shot open and she buried her face into my chest. I didn't know what to say nor do, I've never been around a crying girl before if being around my mom when she cries while watching soap operas count.

"Blossom are you ok?" I asked in a whisper tone.

She didn't respond.

"Blossom?" I said.

"Do you know what happened to me before I got here?" She asked looking up into my eyes.

"My mom said you were in some kind of accident and you had nowhere else to go" I said not knowing were this conversation was heading.

"I was in a car accident. And had nowhere to go; my dad died." Blossom said quietly.

"Blossom its ok. I'm here for you." I said.

She didn't say anything.

Boomer and Butch walk into the room.

_"Slowpokes" _I thought.

I tried not to blush when I noticed Boomer and Butch were staring at my hand which was placed under Blossoms butt.

"Can you not tell your mom about what happened I don't want her to worry." She said.

Boomer and butch had left already.

"You know you can leave right?" She said.

I laughed. "Yeah but I'm going to stray until you fall asleep." I said .

"Thank you." She said in a sleepily tone.

"Welcome..."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter hope to update soon**


	7. Chapter 7 Awakening

**Chapter 7 is finally uploaded hope you enjoy it!...**

* * *

I woke up with my eyes feeling heavy; I got up and headed for the bathroom. I could see my reflection my hair tied up in a messy ponytail, my baggy white tee hiding my black shorts.

I brushed my teeth and walked out the bathroom and then I noticed it was 10:00 am.

"_I woke up so late."_ I thought.

I headed downstairs into the dinning room. I could see Brick sitting down eating cereal, and Butch and Boomer playing video games again. I sighed and sat down in the table.

"Look who's finally up." Brick said smirking.

"Ugh" I said simply.

"You look so tired." He said laughing. "Want some coffee?"

"That would be great" I said.

He got up and set the coffee on the table with a plate full of pancakes.

"Um thanks, but I said coffee not a whole breakfast combo." I said trying not to laugh.

"Ha-ha very funny, my mom said that you need to eat that your way to skinny." He said. I laughed taking a bite of my pancakes.

"Speaking of your mom where is she?" I asked.

"She's out shopping" He said sitting back to finish his cereal.

"Oh" I said

"Yeah." He said back "Can I ask you something?" he asked looking up from his cereal.

"Yeah, sure go for it." I said taking a sip from my coffee.

"Why aren't you with your mom?" He asked.

The question took me by surprise. I almost choked on my pancakes. Brick noticed the look on my face.

"Sorry I asked." He said.

"No its OK, I mean the question just took me by surprise that's all." I said still not answering his question.

"Oh" He said plainly.

"And answering your question I'm not with my mom because she died when I was born" I said looking down at my pancakes.

"Oh Blossom I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to ask." He said.

"Oh no it's OK, I mean you can't really get all sad over someone you never knew meet or saw." I lied. The truth was it did hurt, I never got to know my mom, and dad hardly ever talked about her. "Hey I'm going to go for a swim" I said.

"Oh OK" he said

I headed up stairs and into my room for my bathing suit.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter i hope to be uploading soon**


	8. Chapter 8 loosing myself in my thoughts

**Chapter 8...enjoy :)**

* * *

I got into the pool and just stood in there. I started thinking why Bricks eyes were red and why did all the boys have different hair, eye color and different personalities they all are the same age but different everything. My thoughts kept on wondering until I thought about Brick again. How he seemed to be the more responsible one out of all the boys. My thoughts always seem to get interrupted by someone this time it was by my aunt Sarah.

"Blossom!" my aunt yelled "Get dresses so you can go get your stuff with Brick!"

I got out of the pool and got my towel. I headed upstairs to my room and changed into a pink flannel and black jeans with my black converse, and headed downstairs.

Brick was waiting for me on the couch playing around with the car keys; he looked up and smiled at me.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yup" I said heading for the door.

Brick got up and fallowed behind me. We both got into the car and drove to my old house.

"My mom said there's only a few days left until the house goes up for sale." Brick said.

"Oh" I said. That was as much as I could say. I knew I had to let go of the house.

We both stayed quiet until we got to the house, we both got out of the car and entered the house. I heads up stairs and went to my old bedroom with Brick behind me.

"So what are we taking?" Brick asked.

"I just want to get some pictures and the bookshelf." I said heading up to the attic.

"Ok I guess I get to take the bookshelf by myself." He said "Oh what fun"

I laughed. I headed upstairs to the attic and opened the box labeled "Pictures"

The box contained my childhood memories: my first steps, the day I lost my first tooth, my first two wheeler, my first everything. I saw a picture of me and my dad. That made me break down.

Brick entered the attic and saw me crying. He rushed towards me and held me in his arms.

"Shh, Blossom its ok, its ok" He said grabbing the picture of me and my dad and putting it back in the box.

"C'mon get the box, we're going somewhere" He said getting the box for me and helping me up. He was holding my hand. He dragged me downstairs and into the car.

I was still crying, Brick didn't tell me where we were going, all he said was you'll see. We stopped at a parking lot of a park.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"It's quiet. No one comes to this park because it's hidden. I came here when Butch got into an accident skateboarding." He said plainly "But never mind that lets go."

We both got out of the car Brick headed under tree and laid down. I went to the swings and took of my shoes. My feet felt cool against the cold sand. I wanted to know about what happened to Butch with the skateboard.

I headed to where Brick was laying down, but my clumsiness stopped me. I tripped. I fell right on top of Brick. My hair got allover my face. Bricks face and my face were so close together I could feel him breathing.

* * *

**oh what will happen next? hope you enjoyed this chapter hope to be uploading soon!**


	9. Chapter 9 What to do

**I'm really sorry this chappy ended up being this short but i still hope youll read it and enjoy it R&R**

* * *

Blossom fell right on top of me. I could feel her breathing on my skin. I didn't know what I was doing. I

grabbed a strand of Blossoms hair and tucked it behind her ear. I reached up my fingers caressing her cheek her skin was burning hot and I could see her skin getting redder. She didn't do or say anything her pink eyes just starring at my red ones. That's when I leaned in. I couldn't believe what I just did. She pulled away and stoop up her eyes wide open.

"We can't do this Brick" She said sitting back down next to me.

"I know. And I'm sorry for doing what I just did." I said feeling like a little kid who broke something and is getting yelled at.

She didn't say anything.

"I think we should go." I said getting up. "It's getting late."

I headed to car. When I looked back up I saw Blossom hadn't moved an inch.

"Blossom" I said

"Huh. Oh sorry yeah lets go." She said getting up and heading to the car and started driving home.

We both didn't say anything. But I knew she was thinking the same thing I was; what just happened?

* * *

**hope you enjoyed this chappy next one wil come soon**


	10. Chapter 10 What just happened

**yay chappy ten is here hope you enjoy it  
**

* * *

He almost kissed me. My mind went blank for a second. I wanted to kiss him, but I knew that it was wrong in so many ways.

"We can't do this Brick." I said sitting down next to him.

"I know and I'm sorry for what I just did." He said looking down.

I didn't know what to say. How could that just happened. Did that seriously just happen or is this some kind of bad dream.

"Blossom" Brick said.

"Huh what, oh yeah lets go." I said getting up and heading to the car.

The car ride was quiet. None of us spoke, it felt awkward. We got home, got the things quietly, and entered the house.

"Hey! Your back" Aunt Sarah said helping me with a box. "Did you get everything?"She asked.

"Yeah" I said heading upstairs to my room.

I started remodeling my room then I heard a knock on my door.

It was Brick.

"Hey" He said.

"Hey" I said back.

"Can we not tell mom about what happened I don't want her freaking out." He said plainly.

"Yeah, sure lets just forget that even happened." I said.

"Yeah exactly." He said.

"OK" I said.

"Oh and mom said dinners ready in 20 minutes." He said heading to his room.

I ran to my bed and jumped on my bed and yelled into my pillow.

"_Why is this happening to me! Why does he have to be my cousin?" _I thought.

- Bricks POV -

I entered my room and kicked my mini trash can. I can't believe this is happening to me.

Why does she need to be my cousin? Why can't she be a close friend or something? I can't fall in love with my own cousin I just can't its wrong.

"_Why did she have to get in an accident?"_ I thought. _"If it weren't for that accident she wouldn't be here right know, I would've never meet her, and this would've never happened."_

I heard a knock on the door. I was kind of wishing it was Blossom, but it was Boomer.

"Mom said it's almost time for dinner, to get your butt downstairs." He said plainly.

"All rite" is said.

I headed downstairs and I could see Blossom and Butch playing video games.

"Woot! I beat you!" Blossom shouted.

"Wow you actually beat the undefeated master." I said looking at Butch who was clearly pissed.

"Yeah, I'm the master know." She said smiling.

"Guys its time or dinner" Mom said.

We all walked in Blossom grinning from ear to ear. Butch pissed, Boomer just his quiet self. Me well I don't know if I'm happy that Blossoms happy or if that I'm pissed to not be able to actually touch her.

We all ate in silence. Then the phone rang. My mom got up and picked up the phone. She saw the caller ID and went into the studio/garage.

All of us stared as my mom left to the studio/garage. I got up to listen behind the door.

"What are you doing?" Boomer asked.

"Eavesdropping" I said plainly.

"_No! He doesn't need this right now!" _Mom said

Silence_._

"_I don't care! He just doesn't need you, he has me! You are not longer in the picture!" _And with that she clicked.

I ran back to my seat in the dinning room. My mom walked in with her eyes watery but she faked a smile and kept eating.

"_Who was she talking about? Who was the he?" _I thought.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter next one will be coming soon :)**


	11. Chapter 11 Ugh Sundays

**Yay finally an upload hahah well sorry to keep you guys waiting and sorry its kind of short.**

* * *

I woke up late remembering I had homework._ "Ugh I hate Sundays" _I thought.

I got up and got my backpack and got my homework out. A few minutes later I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said with looking back to see who it was.

"Hey" She said "Do you want to go to the park."

_"She wanted to go to the park with me again after what happened"_ _I_ though.

"Um I kind of got homework" I said

"Oh" She said with a sad look on her face.

"But ill make time for it lets go" I said getting up and getting the keys of the car.

* * *

Blossoms POV

We headed to the park. The car ride was quiet because I could mostly hear the sound of my heartbeat. We got to the park and we both got down and headed for the tree.

"So why did you decide to come to the park with me?" He asked.

"I don't know I wanna get to know you" I said

"Why" He said with a confused look on his face.

"Because were going to be living together and stuff." I said plainly

"Oh" He said

"Yep so who goes first?"I asked

"First in what?" He asked

"In asking a question" I said

"Um you do" He said

"OK um last night when you eavesdropped on your mom what did you hear?" I asked.

"She was talking about some boy and stuff." He said. "Um what's your favorite color?" He laughed at his own question.

"Pink" I said "Did you ever meet your dad?"

I knew that was a very personal question to ask but I couldn't help asking.

"No" he said plainly. His phone started ringing.

"Hello" he said

-Silence-

"To a party on a Sunday?" He said

-Silence-

"I'm with my cousin right know"

-Silence-

"Let me ask" he said "Want to go to a party?"

"Um sure" I said

"OK we'll be there" He said closing his phone."Let's go home and get ready"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter ill try to upload the next chapter soon :)**


	12. Chapter 12 Party!

**Yay another upload in a day haha well sorry this chapter might be short but enjoy**

* * *

I started getting ready. I did my make up and my hair then I picked out my outfit. I was wearing a red strapless garden dress with black heels.

"OK lets go" I said getting my black purse.

We got to the party and Brick introduced me to his friends. Me and one of Bricks friends Nick went to the couch and were talking. I could see Brick Flirting with a bunch of girls. I don't know why I got so mad at that instant I grabbed Nick by the arm and pulled him to the dance floor.

Bricks POV

A bunch of girls were surrounding me yeah it was nice but I already liked someone. Then I saw her dancing with Nick. I don't know why but when I saw that I wanted to punch Nick. Wait what I am saying of course I know why I'm fucking mad. I grabbed a short brunette by the arm and dragged her to the dance floor.

The girl started grinding on me then I bumped into Blossom.

"What are you doing?" I asked her

"Dancing what does it look like I'm doing" She said

"You don't even know Nick" I said

"So? Were just dancing" she said

"Sure it's just dancing" I said and with that she stormed off.

Blossoms POV

Wow so now he's telling I can't dance with Nick just wow it's not like he's my dad or anything. When I walked there was this lady with short dark auburn hair. She was wearing a long black jacket. She just stared at me.

"Who are you?" I asked

"You don't need to know that's not important." She said smiling "You're so grown up"

_"This is kind of creepy. Maybe she's crazy and she's confusing me with someone else just go along with it Blossom"_ I thought

"Did you get my letter?" She asked

"Um no what letter?" I asked

"Ah! Don't tell me she hasn't given it you yet!" She said "You have to find that letter!" she said grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me.

"Who are you!" I yelled

She just stopped shaking me and let go. Then she walked away.

* * *

**-Sneaky laugh- hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	13. Chapter 13 Nightmares

Its pretty short i know sorry

* * *

Bricks POV

I was standing behind the wall.

"Ah! Don't tell me she hasn't given it you yet!" She said "You have to find that letter!" she said grabbing Blossom by the shoulders and shaking her.

"Who are you!" Blossom yelled

I saw the lady leave and I heard sobbing. "Blossom?" I said. She turned around Blossom was crying I got closer and she just buried her face in my chest. I think she knew I heard but she didn't seem to care.

"Lets go home" I said heading to the car.

Blossoms POV

"_What if that crazy lady was right maybe there is a letter. No Blossom that's not true that was just some crazy lady saying some bullcrap" _I thought.

We got home and headed inside. "Night. I'm going to bed" I said heading upstairs.

"_You have to find that letter!" _Those same words kept repeating themselves in my head over and over again. I headed downstairs for a glass of water. And there was Brick, he looked up at me and smiled.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said getting a glass of water.

"hmm" He said. Then I noticed he was drinking chocolate milk.

"Isn't sweet stuff going to make you have nightmares when you go to sleep?" I asked

"What the heck I'm already having nightmares." He said taking a sip of his chocolate milk. He got up and put his cup in the sink. "Don't stay up so ate you got school tomorrow" he said with a wink and headed upstairs.

* * *

**so what you think? well hope you enjoyed the chappy i hope to be updating soon :)**


	14. Chapter 14 Newbee

Chapter 14 yay read and review sorry to keep you guys waiting i've been really busy sorry

***sorry i just had to edit the color of Tristan's hair****

* * *

Blossoms POV

I woke up to my aunt shaking me.

"Get ready for school. Breakfast is in twenty minutes," she said walking out of my room.

I got up and headed to my closet. I got my hot pink shirt with my black belt and black jeans. I headed back to my bed and put on my black flats. I headed to my dressing table. I grabbed my bangs and I pulled them back holding my hair with a small hot pink bow. I headed to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face then I headed downstairs to eat breakfast.

Butch was already there so he could be the first to get food. I sat down at the table reading the sugar contents and stuff from the cereal box.

Brick and Boomer came down. There was something different about Brick and then I got it. He was wearing a hat.

"What's up with the hat," I said reaching over to tilt it. He grabbed my wrist and backed my hand away giving me a deadly glare. I have to admit that glare was scary.

"Don't ever touch my hat," he said in a dead serious tone.

"O-OK," I said.

Brick got up to get some pancakes. Boomer reached in to say something to me.

"Don't touch his hat," he said, "What you just experienced was a warning last time I touched his hat he punched me in the arm my arm was sore for a week."

It was like Brick was a different person with that hat. He got meaner with that hat. Why was that hat so special?

* * *

We all got into Aunt Sarah's mini van and headed to school. We got to school. Brick was back to his normal self but when it comes to the hat don't mess with him.

Brick took me to meet his friends. The all looked at me like I was some kind of weird thing.

Two of his friends smiled at me. Then I saw the guy that I met at the party. He was grinning ear to ear. The last one was named Tristan he didn't seem to have any interest in me. I was wrong. He gave me this playful look and winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

Brick started laughing "Guess your charms don't work on all girls"

Tristan didn't say anything he just stayed quiet. But he was kind of cute. He had dark black hair and sparkling blue eyes.

* * *

I got my Schedule and map from the office and my first period was biology. I got to Biology and Brick and Tristan were there. They both looked at me intently. Then the bell rang.

The teacher, Mr. Anderson guided me to the front of the classroom.

"Tell us about yourself," Mr. Anderson said

"Um well I like to read when I'm bored to keep my mind off things," I said, "I can kind of skate too"

_"I didn't know she could skate" _Brick thought.

"OK very nice. Um were will I put you" Mr. Anderson said

Then I noticed there were three people to a table and the only table left was the one were Brick and Tristan were sitting at.

"Sit between Brick and Tristan maybe that will stop them from talking in my class," He said pointing to the table where I was supposed to sit.

I headed to the table and sat down. I sat next to Brick because I didn't really know Tristan. I kept staring at Bricks hat.

"Let me see your hat," I said plainly.

"What?" he said with a confused look on his face.

"Let me see your hat," I repeated.

"No," He said plainly

"Please," I said giving him my puppy dog eyes.

He sighed. He reached up to the top of his hat to take it off then he put it back down. "No," he said plainly.

"Blossom change over to the other side, Sit next to Tristan." Mr. Anderson said.

I got up and sat down next to Tristan. He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"So what's so special about Bricks hat," I asked Tristan.

Brick heard his name and turned immediately to look at me. I smirked.

"I don't know," Tristan said, "He had it ever since we were smaller. I remember I tried to touch it and he pushed me down in the sand box"

I just started laughing.

"So i heard you can kind of skate," he said, "How about some private lessons"

I just stopped laughing _what did he just say _i thought

"Um no thanks. I gave that up a long time ago i just said that because i didn't want anybody thinking I'm a bookworm or something."

I could see from the corner of my eye that brick was smirking, but then it faded away and class went on.

* * *

I started going to my last period which was suppose to be my elective but since it was almost the end of the year there was no room in the other electives so they put me in library.

I started walking to the library then Tristan popped out of no where.

"Hey i just um want to come clean,"He said "The skate thing was a scam to get at you" He said looking down,

I started blushing "Oh," I said simply

"Since that didn't work i was thinking maybe you would like to go watch a movie with me," He said

"Yeah sure pick me up at seven at Bricks house." I said heading to library

* * *

End of chapter 14 yay finally i know right anywho i made a cover for this story its not great its like in the middle please if you guys can do better post the link and ill put them up thanks :) please leave your reviews and next chapter ill make it as soon as i can. :)


	15. Chapter 15 Uh What!

**Yay chapter 15 finally hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

We all walked home in silence the cars occasionally passing by the somewhat quiet street. We all headed inside the house and Blossom hurriedly went up stairs.

"_What's up with her?" _I asked myself sitting down on the couch watching TV.

I couldn't stop thinking about what happened at the park. I almost kissed her. I know there are a lot of girls who are hot, funny, and smart in the world that are not my cousins, but there just not Blossom.

I got up from the couch and headed to my room. I sat on my bed doodling in my English notebook, trying to figure out the answer to the prompt for an essay; what was the authors meaning of love? What was his message? Suddenly I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" I said getting out of my room and heading downstairs. I arrived to the door and opened it. It was Tristan.

"Hey," I said

"Hey," he said back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm taking Blossom out," he said plainly.

"_There going on a date?" _I thought to myself but before I could say anything Tristan said something.

"Can you do me one big favor?" Tristan asked.

"Uh depends," I said.

"I kind of um promised Princess I would um get you two to go on a date," he said.

"Wait what?" I said with a confused look on my face.

"Please, just one date and then you don't ever have to talk to her ever again." He said

"I am not going to go out with your ex who is obsessed with you and me," I said stating to what was suppose to be obvious to him but clearly was not.

"Please Brick. I just want Princess to get a little bit jealous," Tristan said

"Why do you want to make her jealous after you dumped her to go with that girl from the diner," I said clearly.

"Its fun I love making my old girls beg for me to go back with me" Tristan said

"So your just using Blossom?" I asked.

"No. I do like Blossom but I just want Princess to get jealous so she can realize I have moved on," Tristan said

"That's really stupid," I said "You're really stupid"

"Your words really offend me," Tristan said "But please just do this for me this is the only favor I will ever ask you to do for me,"

"If I do this will she stop being obsessed with me and stop staring at me in the middle of class," I asked.

"Yes indeed because she will see you're not her type of guy," He said

I sighed "Fine" I said

"Great shell be waiting for us there," He said.

Blossom came downstairs she was wearing a pink blouse that was only covering on shoulder jeans and high heeled shoes.

"Hi Tristan," she said with a smile on her face.

"Oh Blossom, Brick is going with us," Tristan said

"What?" she said

"I hooked him up with a girl and you and he's meeting her over there." He said.

"Oh okay," she said.

"Hey mom were gonna' go to the movies," I said

"Okay come back before 11," She said

And with that we all headed to Tristan's car.

"Wait," I said going back into the house and getting my hat.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter was bad but please just wait for the one it will be better :)**


	16. Chapter 16 movie

**Chapter 16! :) hope you enjoy it and it is better than the other chapter.** Please review! :)

* * *

Blossoms POV

The car ride was pretty quiet the only thing that was making a sound was the radio. I was sitting in the front seat and Brick was in the back seat. He was wearing a red flannel with his red hat.

"_I wonder who he's going to meet up," _I thought.

We got to the movies. There was this girl she was had Very dark rd hair darker than mine and it was very curly. She had very pale skin and freckles that spread across her cheeks.

She saw Brick her eyes widened with happiness. She ran to Bricks arms almost causing him to fall.

"BRICKY!" she squirmed

He face just stayed straight with no emotion in his eyes. "Princess," he said

His hat fell to the ground. He glared at the girl and she let go immediately. He bent down and got his hat.

"So what movie are we watching?" Tristan asked looking at me.

"I don't know your choice," I said

"You know what that means Tristan," Brick said grinning from ear to ear.

Tristan smiled. And to be honest that smile scared me.

We were watching a scary movie.

Into the 20 minutes of the movie I screamed causing me to throw my soda on Princess.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry," I said

Tristan and Brick were trying not to laugh. Princess just glared at me.

Princess got up and headed to the bathroom. "I'll be right back," She said.

"I'll go with you," I said hurrying after her.

Brick put his foot up and didn't let me pass "If you've known her for a long time which you don't you would know that if you get close to her after what you just did she WILL rip you to shreds," he said with sincerity in his voice.

I sat back down because Tristan held my arm and looked at me his eyes telling me to sit back down.

Princess came back she wasn't wearing a purple flannel anymore she was wearing a skin tight spaghetti strap purple shirt. Which showed her enormous… well ya' know.

"Don't worry their implants," Tristan whispered into my ear.

I turned around. Our faces were super close I could feel his hot breath on my skin. This sent butterflies in my stomach. Then our faces meet. We kissed. I cleared everything out of my mind. Nobody was in it except for him.

Bricks POV

Princess came back with a Purple spaghetti strap t shirt that showed her enormous rack. That actually was kind of a big turn off. Maybe because that wasn't Blossom.

From the corner of my eye I could see Blossom and Tristan Kissing. _That's it._ I thought getting up and heading outside.

Princess stopped me and holding my wrist, "Bricky where are you going?" she asked.

I didn't answer I just shoved her off and kept walking. _I bet Blossom and Tristan didn't even notice I'm gone. _I thought

I didn't give a fuck anymore. I waited outside for them. There was this guy outside too he was smoking he handed me a cigarette. It wasn't the first time I've smoked. I don't smoke always but just when I'm stressed mom never noticed so I didn't give. I put the cigarette and inhaled it in. I exhaled taking the cigarette out of my mouth relieving my stress and the pain I felt.

I figured out the prompt of the story. Never fall in love, love doesn't exist. In my words it just meant FUCK LOVE.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter next one will be coming soon** :) Review


	17. Chapter 17 Let's Get Drunk

**Yay Chapter 17 haha as always enjoy & Review & go to my profile and check out the cover art i did for this story tell me if you like :)**

* * *

I was outside for almost an hour. I smoked about two more cigarettes then I just stopped. Blossom came out holding Tristan's hand. Princess was right behind them her arms across her chest. She smiled at me and hugged me tightly I shook her off causing me to drop my hot on the floor. She bent down to get it.

"Don't touch my hat," I said in a stern voice. She looked at me her eyes widened in fear. I bent down to get my hat.

"I'm sorry Bricky," She said getting closer to me and holding me tightly into a hug almost choking me. I shook her off again.

"Get the fuck off me," I said pushing her away from me Blossom and Tristan just staring at me. I didn't care. "God don't you fucken get that I don't like you,"

She didn't say anything. She said no with your head, which angered me even more.

"Ugh Princess how hard is it for you to understand that I don't love you!"I shouted at her I didn't care if anybody was staring.

She was about to brake down in tears. "Bricky," She said.

"Fuck off Princess," I said.

She let out a hmph and walked away.

"Um okay I guess it's time to go," Tristan said.

"Whatever," I said under my breath and just fallowed behind Tristan and Blossom.

We got in the car and Tristan started driving. Tristan started sniffing around.

"Oh Bricky," Tristan said teasingly, "Where you smoking?"

"Yeah I was reliving the stress, Princess is annoying," I said.

"Yeah she is," Tristan said

Blossom, Tristan and I got off. I knew Tristan wanted some alone time with Blossom frankly I didn't care so I just went inside and upstairs to my room

Blossoms POV

Tristan and I stopped at the front of the porch. Just starring into each others eyes. He leaned into kiss me our noses touched then I heard a rattle inside the house.

Bricks POV

"_Where does my mom keep the booze," _I thought looking around the living room.

I found it was a couple of beers enough for me to forget this night. Probably my mom drank some when she was having a hard time.

"_Ugh I'm too young for this_," I thought_ "Nah I'm not its not the first time I drink either,"_

Blossoms POV

I didn't mind the racket anymore it stopped already.

Tristan stared into my eyes and kissed me. The kiss was so passionate it wasn't like the kiss at the movies. It was way better because I could actually see and locate his face.

He leaned away and smiled, "See you tomorrow," he said giving me a quick peck and heading to his car. I walked into the house and saw Brick there drinking. He had already drank about four. He was clearly drunk. I got close to him and he smiled at me.

"Ello love," he said trying to say in a British accent.

"Hi Brick" I said getting him up and dragging to his room.

"_He's heavy," _I thought.

We got to his room and I started to lose my balance. We both feel on his bed he fell on top of me. He already fell asleep.

"Brick," I whispered. He didn't budge.

His body was pressed hard against mine. His head was rested on my chest. My cheeks got really hot I could feel it.

I moved away slowly, and got off his bed. I smiled a bit. I got closed to him and kissed his cheek I don't know why I did that but I just did.

I headed to the door and turned off the lights.

"Goodnight Brick," I said heading to my room.

* * *

**End of Chapter 17 :) hope you enjoyed review :)**


	18. Chapter 18 11:11

**This chapter is pretty short i just wanted to do Bricks POV please review hope you like :)**

* * *

Bricks POV

She got me up and helped me up the stairs to my room. We got to my room my head started bobbing. She started to loose balance and fell on top of my bed I fell directly on top of her. I was half asleep and half awake.

"Brick," she whispered. I didn't move.

My body was pressed hard against her. My head rested on her chest, my head rising at the same speed of her breathing. She moved away from my bed slowly trying not to wake me.

I could feel her close to me. She kissed me on the cheek.

She headed to the door and turned off the lights.

"Goodnight Brick," she said

"Goodnight Blossom," I said too low for her to hear me. I smiled to myself drifting off into my sleep.

* * *

Blossoms POV

I headed to my room with a smile on my face. I changed into my pj's and slid behind the covers of my bed. I just laid there with my cheeks really hot. I snapped my self out of it.

_No Blossom that kiss on the cheek was just a friendly family bond kind of kiss and nothing else_

And with that I tired to go to sleep but then I saw the clock. It was 11:11. I know this is so Junior High but still I made I wish.

It was 11:12 already and I went back to trying to fall asleep.

* * *

**I Cant Tell You what she wished for or it wont come true tee-hee **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter please review and sorry its so short.  
**


	19. Chapter 19 Behind The Door

**I know last chapter was short but this one was suppose to come right after it sorry i didnt upload sooner. Oh and please say nice things if you review happy reading lol please review :)**

* * *

Bricks POV

I woke up with my head pounding. I got out of my bed and headed to the bathroom. My face was pale and my eyes felt very heavy.

I walked out of the bathroom and bumped into Blossom she looked up at me then looked straight down.

"Sorry," She mumbled moving around me and getting inside the bathroom.

"_Why did she say sorry, and why didn't she even look at me?" _I asked my self_, "What happened yesterday." _I tired to think back to what happened last night I knew I drank a bit but after that I can't remember anything.

I went to my bedroom and threw myself on my bed. Then I remembered what happened. I touched my cheek. She kissed me on the cheek.

"_Did it mean anything to her?"_ I asked my self, _"Of course it meant something to her because she wasn't looking at me when I bumped into her,"_

I smiled to my self at the thought that the kiss on the cheek she gave me actually meant something to her.

I looked down at my clothes and I realized I didn't take off my jeans to go to sleep.

"_Moms about to make breakfast might as well start getting ready,"_ I thought.

I went to my closet and got out a green t-shirt and black skinny jeans. I got my black hat today instead of my red hat because cant find it.

I headed downstairs and mom was already making breakfast so I sat down at the table.

Blossoms POV

I bumped into Brick when I was going to the bathroom. I remembered what happened last night so I just looked down and headed to the bathroom.

I went into my room and I saw Bricks hat on the floor.

"_How did his hat get here," I thought, "Did I take it?"_

I don't remember taking it. I picked it up and put it on my bed. I go to my closet and take out a pink tee and a jean skirt with leggings and pink converse.

I headed to the door, then I remembered about the hat and went back to get it. I got out of my room and down the stairs putting on bricks hat. I got to the kitchen and sat down on the table.

Brick just glared at me until he finally said something. "Why are you wearing my hat?" He asked trying not to sound to serious.

"It was in my room," I said simply.

"It was in your room why?" he asked.

"I have no idea," I said

"Hm," He said, "Can I have my hat back?"

"Oh sure," I said taking the hat off and handing it to him.

He got his hat and headed upstairs to his room. After a few seconds I followed him.

I went inside his room and just stared at him. He just stared right back.

"_Did he know that I kissed him on the cheek last night?" _I asked myself.

"So…" I said

"So," He said back

"Do you know what happened last night?" I asked him

"Maybe," He said

"C'mon Brick don't play games do you or do you not know?"I said

"Yes I do know," He said simply

"Oh," I said

"Did it mean anything to you?" He asked looking straight into my pink eyes.

I hesitated for a bit. Did that little peck on the cheek mean anything to me? I started feeling really hot the probably answered my own question.

I looked straight into his eyes and said, "No," I started heading to the door but when I reached for the handle he said something.

"You are such a bad liar," He said

I looked back at him he still had a stern look on his face.

"Why are you with Tristan? I mean there's no reason for you to be giving me pecks on the cheek if you like him and don't want anything to do with me," He said "So why are you with him Bloss?"

I had no response to that. " I don't know why I gave you that peck it was just an impulse," I said simply

"That doesn't answer my question. Why are you with Tristan?" He asked again.

"Because I do like him," I said

"How can you possibly like a person who you've only known for a day," He said his voice getting a little bit louder. "You don't know him like I do Bloss. You don't know how many other girls Tristan has been with. But whatever Blossom if you want to be with him fine by me. I don't give not anymore.

"I didn't even do anything," I said

"That's where your wrong," He said, "You always do something to lure me in, to get me back to you, and then you just blow me off saying that you don't have feelings for me,"

"And I'm tired of that game Blossom I really am." I said "So its either you do have feelings for me or you don't plain and simple."

He was about to leave the room. Then I grabbed his hand and with all my strength I pulled him back to me.

"I do have feelings for you," I said kissing him.

He backed away and just looked at me. He was confused.

"And I don't know why I'm with Tristan maybe because I want to get the fact out of my head that you and have the same blood running through our veins."

And with that he gave in and kissed me. Then we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

* * *

**This chapter came out bad i think but please tell me if you enjoyed it :) **


	20. Chapter 20 Who's That?

**I am really really sorry i haven't been updating I've been busy with school but ill try to upload more this whole week because i have no school yay :) hope yo enjoy this chapter of Family Drama please review :) **

* * *

Blossoms POV

And then I woke up my aunt dropped something on the floor and she cussed under her breath. I was sleeping on the kitchen table. Brick wasn't here. Nobody was here except for Aunt Sarah who was still making breakfast.

"What part of m dream was real and what wasn't real?" I asked myself. "Surely the kiss wasn't real. But I did have his hat and I did come downstairs wearing it. And then he went to his room. That's what really happened.

Brick came down stairs again and smiled at me he changed into a red shirt and he was wearing his hat.

"So you just went to change," I said.

"Yup," he said simply

"Hm," I said

He looked at me for a long time and then he finally said something, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said

He looked at me for a very long time.

"Liar," He said.

"I'm not lying," I said, "Nothings wrong,"

"Is it because you kissed me on the cheek last night," he said smirking "Yup I know,"

"No it has nothing to do with that," I said, "And how do you know? Weren't you sleeping?"

"Nope I was wide awake," He said with a smile.

I sighed and Brick just smiled.

"So why'd you kiss me on the cheek," Brick said.

"I don't know," I said.

He didn't say anything he just kept quiet while eating his cereal.

* * *

We where at school already and we all got off the car. I saw Tristan I waved hello and he just smiled and I headed to see my friends; Ashley, and Haley. They both looked at me and kept asking me how my date with Tristan went and all that girl stuff that I couldn't care less about because I was still thinking about the dream i had.

* * *

Bricks POV

I headed to see Tristan he looked up at me but didn't say anything then I headed to where we always sit and that was to a tree that was by the side of the school.

"What's up?" Tristan said.

"The sky," I said plainly sitting down on the grass

"Oh my good are you cereal," he said in a sarcastic tone.

I just laughed and then I saw Tristan staring at a girl. "Is she new?" I asked Tristan.

"I guess I've never seen her here," He said

And without thinking I said, "Dibs,"

"I wanna see you actually trying to get at her," He said.

"Ok then," I said determined to getting a date with her. I said heading to where the girl was sitting under a tree alone. The girl had long brown hair, white skin, and hazel eyes.

She looked up at me but didn't say anything her face didn't change.

"Hi," I said smiling at her.

"Hi," She replied back.

"So what's your name?" I asked her

"Brielle," She said looking up at me.

"Well Brielle my name is Brick," I said smiling back at her, "So what do you have first period?" I asked her

"Hmm Biology," She said simply.

"I do too, how bout I take you there when the bell rings and then if we have anymore classes together I'll show you where those classes are," I said

"That sounds great," She says back

Then the bell rings and I help her get back and I walk her to biology. I see Tristan and he's just staring at me with disbelief.

"Would you like me to show you around the school during lunch?" I asked.

"Sure," She said smiling at me.

And with that we headed to biology.

* * *

**End of chapter 20 hope you enjoyed please review :)**


	21. Chapter 21 Ladies First

**Sorry I'm barley uploading I've been busy sorry but i still hope you enjoy this chapter and keep reading :) **

* * *

_**Blossoms POV**_

The bell rang, and me and my friends, Ashley and Haley said our goodbyes and headed to class. I walked to were Tristan was waiting for me so we could walk to biology together. But something caught my eye. It was Brick. And he was with girl. He was flirting with her trying to get her schedule from her hand. In an instant I had know idea what was happening, I felt jealous of that girl.

"Blossom," Tristan said distracting me from my thoughts.

"Oh, uh, what?" I said

"You looked kind of distracted," he said

"Oh," I said looking at the girl, "Who's that?" I asked.

"I don't know, a new girl," Tristan said, "I can't believe he's actually talking to her. I bet he already got a date with her."

"Oh," I said.

The idea of Brick being with someone just hurt me. Even though it shouldn't it did. Jealousy filled inside me.

"_That girl is so lucky,"_ I thought.

"Any who lets get to class," Tristan said grabbing my hand.

I just walked with him, I didn't really say anything.

* * *

**_Bricks POV_**

I was walking with Brielle to biology. I wanted to get to know her.

"So, where are you from?" I asked.

"I was born in Florida, then my parents moved to California, and then we came here." Brielle said

"Oh," I said, "That must be tough,"

"Kind of, well not really," She said looking at the number on the buildings.

"How?" I asked, "And sorry for all the questions," I said looking down

"No, its OK I don't mind," She said smiling at me, "It wasn't that hard because I didn't really have that much friends,"

"That's hard to believe," I said "I mean look at you, your just wow,"

She laughed; "Thanks" She said blushing

"No problem," I said "But I'm serious, you seem like the popular type of girl."

"Nah, I'm not that type of girl." She said, "Most girls care about their hair and stuff. I really don't care that much about those kinds of things."

Before I could say anything else we got to class. I opened the door for Brielle.

"Ladies first," I said smiling at her.

"Thank you," She said.

She entered the class and I followed behind her.

I walked to my seat and sat down.

"Hey" Tristan said

I just looked up and smiled I knew what he was going to say.

"I can't believe you actually talked to her."He said "So do you have a date with her yet?"

"Nope," I said plainly "I'm going to ask her during lunch,"

"So what's her name?" Blossom asked.

I forgot Blossom was sitting across from me. "Her name is Brielle," I said

"OK class please settle down, we have a new student," Mr. Anderson said looking at Brielle and walking over to sit down on his desk, "Please tell us about yourself,"

"Well my name is Brielle," She said looking down at the floor, "I'm from Florida, I love to read and write, I mostly write poetry. I also like to draw and sing."

"OK," Mr. Anderson said, "You can sit next to Brick.

She looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back at her.

She took her seat next to me.

"At least you not sitting with some boy you don't know," I said smirking.

"But you are some boy I don't know," She said.

"Not for long," I said, "Ask me anything,"

"Hmm, what are your hobbies," She asked.

"I read at times, and I skate," I said

"Weird combination, you read and skate," She said

I laughed, "Yeah I know" I said, "Hey I should probably introduce you to the rest of the table which are also my friends."

"Oh OK," She said smiling, and looking at Tristan and Blossom.

"So that's Tristan," I said looking at him

"Sup," He said

Brielle just smiled at him, "Hi," She said

"And that's my cousin Blossom," I said looking at her.

"Hi nice to meet you," She said smiling at Brielle.

"Hi," Brielle said smiling back at her "I love your eyes there so pretty,"

"Thank you," Blossom said

"So you and Brick are related," Brielle asked

"Yeah," She said, "He's like a brother to me,"

That caught my attention. So I was like a brother to her. Is that all I am to her?

* * *

**End of chapter 21 hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll try to upload soon and please wait for the next chapter :)**


	22. Chapter 22 Opening Up

**Sorry I haven't been uploading more chapters lately I've been busy reading this book for school. But Please enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

Blossoms POV

I saw Brick walk into the classroom with that new girl. He even opened the door for her. They both entered the class room Brick right behind the new girl. Then Brick walked toward his seat which was right across from mine.

"Hey" Tristan said

Brick looked up and just smiled at him.

"I can't believe you actually talked to her." Tristan said "So do you have a date with her yet?"

"Nope," he said "I'm going to ask her during lunch,"

"So what's her name?" I asked Brick.

"Her name is Brielle," Brick said.

"OK class please settle down, we have a new student," Mr. Anderson said looking at Brielle and walking over to sit down on his desk, "Please tell us about yourself,"

"_That was what he told me when I first cam here,"_ I thought.

"Well my name is Brielle," She said looking down at the floor, "I'm from Florida, I love to read and write, I mostly write poetry. I also like to draw and sing."

"OK," Mr. Anderson said, "You can sit next to Brick."

I could see the girl's reaction she was happy, she smiled at Brick, and he smiled back. She walked to the empty seat next to him and they both started talking like they were best friends.

"So that's Tristan," I heard Brick say

"Sup," Tristan said

Brielle just smiled at him, "Hi," She said

"And that's my cousin Blossom," He said looking right at me.

"Hi nice to meet you," I said smiling at Brielle.

"Hi," Brielle said smiling back at me "I love your eyes there so pretty,"

"Thank you," I said smiling

"So you and Brick are related," Brielle asked

"Yeah," I said looking at him, "He's like a brother to me,"

* * *

Bricks POV

I didn't really mind at first, but then it sunk in. So I'm just like a brother to her? I just stared at her, and she just stared back at me like if she knew what I was thinking.

"Brick," I hear Mr. Anderson say, "Am I going to have to move you?"

"Um, no" I said

"Very well, Know please be quiet," He said

I just sat there with a really confused look on my face, I wasn't even talking.

After that class I looked at Brielle's schedule and saw she had next period with Blossom.

"Blossom," I said, "Can you take Brielle to her next class,"

"Sure," She said looking at Brielle smiling

* * *

Blossoms POV

Great know I have to take Brielle to her next class. Ugh why do I even hate her? I don't even know her.

"So…" I said trying to start a conversation

"Your lucky Bricks your cousin," She said

Know that caught me off guard "Why do you say that?"

"I mean you guys must be very close," She said,

"Funny you should say that where close," I said looking at her.

"Why is that funny?" She asked

"Because we kind of live in the same house," I said

"Oh," She said, "Really?"

"Yeah, my dad pasted away so I went to go live with Brick and his family," I said

"_Why am I opening up to her?" _I thought

"Oh I'm sorry about your dad," She said with sincerity in her voice

"Don't worry about it," I said opening the door to the next class and walking in.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter please reavie :)**


	23. Chapter 23 Napkins

**This Chapter is pretty short so yeah ... don't kill me :) **

**Please enjoy :D  
**

* * *

Blossoms POV

The bell rang and students started getting up and heading to the door for lunch. I went to Brielle's seat and waited for her to get her stuff.

"Might as well get to know her," I thought

"Do you want to have lunch with Tristan, Brick, and me?" I asked Brielle

She looked at me and smiled, "Um, sure,"

Brielle and me both started walking to the door and Tristan was there waiting for me. Then I saw Brick which I'm guessing was waiting for Brielle.

Tristan looked at me and hugged me, "Hey,"

"Hello," I said hugging him back.

"Are you eating lunch with us?" Brick asked Brielle

"Yeah," She said

"OK then lets go," Tristan said, "I'm starving," Tristan grabbed my hand and we started to walk to the cafeteria.

Bricks POV

Brielle and I started walking behind Blossom and Tristan. Me and Brielle didn't really talk until we sat down on the table.

"So um Bri-"She cut me off

"Shh hold on," She said getting a pen out of her bag and getting one of my napkins.

I just looked at her, she was writing something on the napkin.

"Here," she said passing me the napkin.

"What's this?" I asked.

She just laughed, "My number."

"Oh," I said looking at the paper. I looked up at her and smiled getting one of her napkins. I reached out for the pen and she handed it over to me. I wrote my number on the napkin and passed it to her. She looked at the napkin and smiled at me.

"Oh I forgot I need to show you around the school," I said getting up and grabbing Brielle's hand and dragging her out of the cafeteria.

"Because you like to read, I'm going to show you where the Library is," I said

"OK, but um Brick?" She said

"Yeah," I said looking at her.

"Can you um let go of my hand now," She said looking at our hands.

"Oh," I said "Um yeah," I said letting go.

She didn't say anything she just looked down on the floor

"So um let's go to the library now," I said walking to the library. She followed behind me.

"Hey um Brielle I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime," I said looking at her.

"Um sure," She said with a smile on her face.

"Great," I said, "I'll call you later then,"

The bell rang and we both had to our classes. I took Brielle to her class then I headed to my class grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Finally uploaded I know **

**Sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter in a long time**

** but please enjoy chapter 24 of Family Drama R&R :)  
**

* * *

Bricks POV

I forgot what class Brielle had last so I couldn't really wait for her plus I needed to go home. I started walking towards the tree by the front of the school were I always meet up with Blossom to walk home.

"Hey," she said as I was walking toward her.

I just smiled at her. I mean what's the point on saying hi back; after all we are going to the same place. We both walk at the same pace, both looking ahead and not each other. Silence was all you could mostly hear. Other than that you could hear the leaves rustling underneath our feet.

"So the Brielle girl she's quite pretty," Blossom said breaking the silence.

"Yeah she is," I said still looking ahead.

"I think she likes you," Blossom said smirking, "I also think you like her,"

"And your proof of that is?" I said finally looking at her.

"Oh c'mon Brick its obvious that she likes you and it's even more obvious that you like her," She said looking straight into my crimson eyes.

When I looked into Blossoms you could see a hint of sadness in them. Was it because I was moving on, I wasn't going to wait forever for her to change her mind, or was it because she couldn't stand seeing me with someone else that wasn't her. I didn't really bother asking not right now when I was moving on I wasn't going to stop and look back now.

"Yeah she does like me and I like her," I said looking straight ahead again, "Now can we drop this subject please?"

She didn't even look at me, she just looked down, "Yeah," she murmured.

We were at the front house I took my keys out and opened the door. Blossom dashed inside and ran upstairs to her room.

Within a few seconds I could hear my phone upstairs, I walked slowly thinking it was probably my mom calling to check if me and Blossom were home yet. I got to my room and checked my phone. It was from an unknown number.

"Hello?" I said answering

"_Hey! It's me Brielle," _she said

"Oh, hey," I said, "I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight and watch movies,"

"_Sounds like fun,"_ She said, _"Oh my god you should invite Tristan,"_

"Yeah sure I'll text him and tell him about it, come over at about six," I said

"_Alright,"_ She said, _"Bye I got to go,"_

"Bye," I said closing my phone and putting it back on top of my bed.

I headed to Blossoms room and opened the door. She was sitting on top of her book reading _Romeo & Juliet_. Her long orange hair falling perfectly around her, in my eyes she always looks flawless even though she thinks she looks like a mess. She looked up from the book and saw me staring at her; she welcomed me into her room with a smile.

"Um Brielle is coming over and she said if you wanted to invite Tristan to watch movies and stuff," I said getting straight to the point.

"Oh," She said, "Sure I guess I'll call him up and ask him if he can come over."

"Great, tell him at six," I said leaving her room and heading to my own room to get my towel so I could take a shower.

"_I wonder how this is going to go," _I thought to my self as I turned on the shower and stepped in letting my mind wander off.

* * *

**This was chapter 24 of Family Drama hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you stick around to read the rest :)**

**R&R :D  
**


	25. Chapter 25 WHOAH!

**Finally chapter 25 ! :) Hope you enjoy this chapter it means a lot that you guys are still reading this even though i take forever to upload :)**

* * *

Blossoms POV

Brick closed the door behind him as he walked out. I grabbed my phone from the side of my bed and called Tristan.

_-Ring-ring-ring-_

"_Hello?" _Tristan said in a sleepy voice like if he had just woken up.

"Did I wake you up? I'm sorry if I did," I said thinking how cute he sounded when he picked up_._

"_Yes, but its okay I was having a dream about you anyway," _he said

I laughed, "I was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch a movie" I said "Brielle is coming over too,"

"_Oh um sure I guess," _He said_, "I'll get ready bye"_

I closed my phone and got up to my closet to change into something else. I took off my shirt and jeans and got a blouse from my closet. The door creaks open and brick is standing right there.

"Ah!" I said getting my bed cover and wrapping it around me.

"Oh my god I am so so sorry!" He said blushing and closing the door, "Um I was just going to tell you that I was going to the store to buy popcorn and stuff,"

"Next time please knock," I said moving the hair out of my face and noticing how warm my face is.

"I will," He said.

I put my pink blouse, grey jeans, and pink shoes on and get my laptop from my desk. I headed to my blog and started typing

_So the funniest thing happened today… Brick walked in on me haha… okay it's not so funny. I have a feeling that when Brielle is going to come over that it's going to be a disaster! I mean we barley know her. Yes she's very pretty but she could be a complete bitch! I mean looks are deceiving sometimes. Maybe she's not being her true self because she doesn't want us to see that part of her. I got to admit something, I am kind of, sort of jealous. I mean I think it's pretty obvious I know I should really be moving on by now, and trust me I'm trying to but its just to hard. I mean I see Brick 24/7 and if things like him walking in on me or having those deep conversations keep on happening it's pretty damn hard to move on. I do like Tristan; I mean he's nice, sweet, funny, and good looking but there's something missing between me and him there's no spark, no nothing. Maybe it's just because he's just not Brick._

I looked at my clock and noticed it was 5:45 already. I closed my laptop and headed downstairs and saw Brick Getting bowls and filling them with chips.

"So what movies did you bring?" I asked trying not to think about him walking in on me.

Brick looked up from what he was doing trying not to blush, "Uh-" his voice cracked he cleared his throat, "Uh the movies are on the couch,"

I giggled, "Did your voice crack?"

"I don't know did it?" He said with a playful smirk

"I'm pretty sure it did," I said getting chips and putting them in my mouth. I headed to the couch and saw that all the movies were all romance comedy, except one. It was a horror movie. I started remembering of my first date with Tristan and how Brick seemed so annoyed with Princess. Out of nowhere I started laughing. Brick looked up at me and gave me a weird look.

"What's so funny?" Brick asked

"Oh nothing," I said, "So why are all the movies romance comedy except one?"

"Well it's just this thing me and Tristan do. We always pick the scary movies when were with girls," He said grinning, "They like to cling on to you,"

"Oh wow!" I said hitting him with one of the movie boxes, "You are such a flirt,"

He laughed, "I know,"

The doorbell rang and both of looked at the door wondering if it was Tristan or Brielle who was here first.

"Oh this is going to be fun," I said going to answer the door.

* * *

**Thanks for reading **

**r&r?**

**:)**


End file.
